


To Blossom As the Rose

by LuckyLadybug



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Smoke Signal (1955 film), Two-Gun Lady (1955)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Character Development, Character Study, Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Western AU. Aerith Gast is just arriving in the frontier town Edge to stay with Elmyra Gainsborough. At the same time, the legendary U.S. Cavalry General, Sephiroth, is also arriving, supposedly to recuperate from a mental breakdown he doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the way to town

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The characters are not mine (except the Lieutenant) and the story is! This is a unique project. Normally I detest AU scenarios, but a Western setting is one of only a couple of exceptions I’d ever make. I will be using two of the characters as main characters, and some others to appear occasionally, but the other main characters will be from two little-known 1950s Western movies I love: Smoke Signal and Two-Gun Lady. The first scene of Smoke Signal is on YouTube (although it isn’t clear from that just how amazing the movie is, one of this story’s main characters, Captain Harper, is visible) and a detailed summary is available at TCM. For those with Netflix Streaming, Two-Gun Lady is available. Believe it or not, the basis for this story came from a dream I had several years ago. Recently I stumbled across the Livejournal entry where I talked about it and it’s been on my mind since. I have decided to try writing this experimental story loosely based on some elements of the dream. I can’t guarantee it will be finished, but I certainly make it my goal to try.

The young woman clasped her hands in her lap, watching the scenery of the desert bounce past the window. She had not wanted to take a stagecoach; she had been told that the train went into the town of Edge. But once out in the wilderness she had discovered that part of the rail to Edge had been damaged and was in serious need of repair. She did not feel like waiting the days it would take to have it running again, so there had been no choice but to take a stage the rest of the way.

She had not known what to expect from this part of the world at all. When Mrs. Gainsborough had written, she had assured her that the West had its own kind of rugged beauty. At the same time, she had also said that it would be different from anything the new traveler had previously known.

That was certainly proving true. She could not help being nervous and afraid of this venture, so far removed from her native Boston. With her mother having recently passed away, she had decided to take the offer of their family friend Elmyra Gainsborough and move here to live instead of staying home alone. Maybe she would stay, maybe she would not. The house in Boston, lonely and empty, was still there for her if she changed her mind. The neighbors had agreed to watch over it until they heard from her.

A patch of color caught her eye and she leaned forward, not wanting to miss any part of the sight. So far, most of what she had seen on this trek had been sometimes-browning grass and an assortment of shrubbery, with occasional trees. Recently she had started to see a number of red rocks and mountains, as well. It was lovely—even the grass in its own way—but she could not help missing the lush green carpets and rainbows of colors back East.

Now, a field of yellow wildflowers bobbed and waved, almost as though welcoming her to their corner of the Western frontier. A smile broke through her curious, tense features. If the desert was filled with beautiful places such as this, she could definitely come to love it.

 _So, flowers grow here too._

The sudden jolting and slowing down of the stage abruptly brought her attention back to her situation. Up ahead was the familiar gate of sharpened logs that signaled a U.S. Cavalry fort. Several cavalrymen had departed the gate and were riding towards the coach on strong brown horses. The one in the lead raised a white-gloved hand, gesturing for the vehicle to stop. The driver pulled on the lines, bringing the harnessed horses to a trot and then a full halt.

“What’s the trouble, Captain?” he called.

“There’s no trouble—yet,” the Captain responded. “But it’s easy to get lost in this country. We’ve been assigned to escort into town each and every stage that comes through here.”

“I see,” the driver mused. He did not sound convinced, but he was not about to question the military’s orders, either. “Alright,” he said then. “We might as well go.” He snapped the reins, clicking to the horses. They started to move forward.

“Wait!”

The stage jerked to a stop. “What is it?!” the driver demanded, glancing downward to see his passenger leaning out the window. Her straw hat fell back on her head, and out of instinct she reached up to hold it down with a delicate hand.

“Aren’t you even going to wait long enough to introduce me to our escorts?” she smiled.

The Captain rode over, staying astride his mount. “I’m Captain Harper, Miss,” he said. “I’m sorry if this is an inconvenience for you.”

“Oh no,” she answered. “I understand.” She reached up, offering her hand. “I’m Aerith Gast.”

A bit awkward, Captain Harper managed to lean down to shake her hand. Aerith took the chance to get a good look at him. He was likely in his mid-to-late thirties, serious but handsome. His blue eyes were sharp and alert. Underneath his white hat, his hair appeared medium brown and naturally curled.

“What brings you to Edge, Miss Gast?” he inquired as he straightened up. “Most girls your age stay away from these out-of-the-way towns, unless they’re joining their families.” He eyed her smartly dressed appearance and the tightly-weaved hat. It was obvious from those and her speech that she was from a large city and probably quite well-off.

“I’m joining a family friend, Captain,” Aerith said.

“Visiting?” Harper returned.

“Well . . . I’m not sure yet,” Aerith confessed. “I might be staying a while.”

“I see.” Harper moved to turn his horse around. “We should get started. It’s going to be dark before long.”

“Is it very dangerous to travel after dark, Captain?” Aerith called after him.

Harper paused. “That all depends, Miss Gast,” he said. “And there’s no sense taking the chance if we don’t have to.”

“I’m sure we’ll be safe with you leading us,” Aerith said.

“Thank you.” Now Harper did turn his horse, starting for the front of the procession.

Aerith sighed, leaning back in the seat as she watched him. He was polite but all military; that was obvious. She was used to that, having grown up around the Army back home. Boston, an old seat of patriotism in the United States, had spawned many soldiers in every conflict.

The country was still recovering from the Civil War, which had been over for six years. She had seen so many boys come back from that war, some she had known for years, others she had never before met. They were never quite the same, although some changes were subtler than others. Many returned reserved and quiet or otherwise serious, where once they had been smiling and cheerful most of the time. Others let out their pain through anger and bitterness. Some turned to fighting or drinking.

What bothered Aerith the most was when she found one who tried to act normal, as though nothing had affected him at all. Every now and then she caught a glimpse of sorrow in his eyes behind the sparkle or a laugh that was slightly forced. Those boys worried her deeply. They, perhaps, were the most gravely damaged by the horrors of war, not even able to admit to their pain and going to all possible lengths to not allow it to be seen. And there were others who blocked it out altogether.

At least the great majority of them were able to live relatively normal lives in spite of what they had witnessed and done and how it might still haunt them. That was something that gave her a great deal of hope.

She smoothed out her dress. It looked as though she would probably see a lot of the cavalrymen; they likely came into Edge with some level of frequency, since it was the only town for miles. She did not mind that.

But she did have to wonder whether all of the men at the fort were as formal and distant as Captain Harper.  


****

  
The strong, silvery-haired figure kept a firm grip on his horse’s reins as the animal moved over the desert ground. In the man’s other gloved hand he clutched a piece of paper, unsure whether to crumple it or simply keep a good hold on it.

 _Rest and recuperation until further notice._

Those were his orders. Foolish orders, he felt, but he was not about to disobey. When commanded, do it. That had always been his policy. That was how he had come to be a General in the Cavalry despite his unheard-of age.

Well . . . it was one of the reasons, anyway.

And now he was being shuttled out of service as though he had committed some treacherous wrong. He was fine; his sanity had not been compromised by what had happened during his last battle. He had told that again and again to his superiors, to no avail. They, and the doctors who had examined him, believed him to be suffering from some sort of shock or denial. Along with his military orders was a letter signed by the physician, expressing that opinion and his agreement of the consequential decision.

At last the rider shoved the paper into his saddlebag, turning his complete attention to the journey ahead. But then he grimaced, a hand flying to his forehead as the stabbing pain shot through him again.

The desert was no longer silent and empty. Now it was filled with cannon fire, rifle shots, screams and cries—the sounds of battle. And above the macabre noise of it all came a voice, a quiet, smooth voice.

 _“Don’t you know, my friend? We are monsters, you and I. That is what we were raised for from the beginning. The military’s secret project.”_

Despite the calamitous volume of death across the battlefield, that one whispered voice stayed stubbornly in the forefront of his ears.

After that came the point in time that he did not remember. The battle had been won, but he only knew that because he had been told of the victory after coming back to himself in a military infirmary. They had told him that he had been quite out of his head for some time. Unable to recall the truth of that, he had to believe them. Or at least, he had to believe that they believed it.

He did remember that his friend had betrayed him, as well as their country. They had confronted each other on the battlefield. Perhaps he had wounded the other man. Perhaps they had wounded each other. He did not know. And for once, it was something the military did not know, either. He could tell that from their concerned manner as they sought information on the turncoat and his whereabouts.

He looked up, his silver bangs blowing into his face. The desert was still again. Of course, it never had been different; the memories were just that. The past had come to life only in his mind’s-eye.

 _Am I . . . truly insane?_

It was moments such as this when he doubted. But then he tried to convince himself that it was all nonsense, that of course he was sane. He managed to make himself believe it for a time. When he imagined up the past the cycle started all over.

The sane did not hallucinate what had already come to pass. They did not become so lost in what could not be altered that it sometimes took doctors and medication to bring them back to the present.

He was the pride of the army, the great General who had led them to victory in countless battles and many wars. He had added to the United States Cavalry’s reputation as an integral branch of the young country’s military.

Now they did not know what to do with him. In desperation they were sending him as far away as possible, out of the public eye until they could determine his fate. He would be staying in the frontier town of Edge, supposedly to recover in a location where nothing much happened. But if they wanted him to believe that he would be left alone, he knew better. He would be watched at all times. They had chosen Edge because of the Cavalry fort outside the town. The men went into town at some point every day. They would be in a perfect position to spy on him.

Not to mention the personal aide they were sending with him.

“Lieutenant.”

The man on the other horse jerked to attention. “Sir?”

Green eyes narrowed, gazing out at the expanse of wilderness all around them. “Tell me, what do you believe concerning my mental health?”

The Lieutenant’s eyes widened. “Begging your pardon, Sir, I’m not a doctor.”

“I’m not asking for a doctor’s opinion; I’m asking for yours.”

The lower-ranked officer ran his tongue over his lips, still hesitant to answer. “You’ve always seemed sane to me, Sir.”

The General gave a thoughtful nod. “Why is it, then, that we’re being sent to this backwards town at the edge of civilization?”

“Just so you can rest, Sir.”

“Is it?” The General frowned. “Or is it perhaps to see if I’m well enough to handle myself in a town full of people? If something goes wrong, the Cavalry is nearby to come and subdue me.”

“I’m sure that’s not it, Sir.” The Lieutenant was firm, but immediately his voice faltered. “I . . . I mean, if they thought there was any danger of you hurting anyone, they wouldn’t want you to be turned loose on a town of innocent people, Sir.”

The General grunted. “Tell me about Edge, Lieutenant. Wasn’t it a lawless town run by a wealthy and ruthless cattle farmer?”

“I think his name was Ivers, Sir. But Edge is different now. The Ivers men are all either dead or in prison, thanks in part to the efforts of a federal marshal. He’s become the sheriff of Edge. And then they built the Cavalry fort right near the town.”

“Perhaps they’re expecting more trouble.” The General slowly, thoughtfully nodded. “And perhaps they want me to be in the middle of it if it comes.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not it, Sir,” the Lieutenant hurried to say.

“It won’t be long and we’ll know.”

“But they’d tell you if there was a mission for you here, Sir.”

The General turned to look at his companion. “You’re that convinced? I’m supposed to be recuperating. Perhaps they hope there won’t be trouble, yet are attempting to be ready for the worst-case scenario.”

“But you might have a setback, Sir,” the Lieutenant protested.

Instead of answering, the General rode on ahead. Perhaps, he thought to himself, that was what they wanted to test. He knew that his superiors did not actually care about him; they cared only for the strength he possessed and how it helped further their military objectives. That had been the case his entire life.

He did not have to turn to look to know when the Lieutenant was alongside his horse once more. “What about the commander of the fort?” he inquired, still looking ahead. “This Captain Harper. Do you know what he’s like?”

“Not much, Sir,” the Lieutenant admitted, apologetically. “He’s very devoted to rules and regulations, just as you are. But he is also compassionate—if I may say so, Sir, again similar to you.” The General made an unintelligible sound. “His testimony was key in unraveling the truth about that supposed traitor Captain Brett Halliday when he returned and went to court-martial.”

Recognition flickered in the General’s eyes. “Then he was the main one who helped prove that Halliday’s motives were complicated and that he could not be considered a traitor under the circumstances.” His voice had gone taut.

“Yes, Sir. And this was after Captain Harper had believed for years that Halliday was a traitor and responsible for killing the Captain’s brother. When he learned the actual truth, that Halliday’s commander was deliberately inciting war with the Indians and that Halliday left only to try to find a way to end the unnecessary conflict and restore peace, his feelings changed. And about the Captain’s brother, Halliday’s former commander provoked the battle that killed him. Halliday was only trying to protect women and children who ended up caught in the conflict.”

“I wonder what Captain Harper would make of General Rhapsodos.”

He could sense the Lieutenant tensing. “I don’t know, Sir.” That was a subject that their superiors tried to avoid. The physicians who had attended the General had strongly recommended and encouraged it.

If the Lieutenant feared a discussion on the renegade officer, there was no need for concern. The General turned his attention to his stallion, which had begun to toss its head in impatience. Relieved for the diversion, the Lieutenant followed his gaze.

“He’s restless,” the General commented. “He never has enjoyed traveling at this pace.”

“But you’ve tamed him so well, Sir,” the Lieutenant said. “And when no one else thought that a wild Mustang would make a reliable mount.”

“Do you believe it is, Lieutenant?” The General tightened his grip on the reins. “This horse’s true desire is the freedom to run, to be one with the wind. That’s obvious in his behavior and the look in his eye when he sees open spaces. At the first chance for escape, he will be gone. He is one of the fastest mounts in battle, but one of the most unreliable.”

“Begging your pardon again, Sir, but he’s been with you for years and he hasn’t tried to get away yet.”

The General gazed out at the desert and the red rocks that were beginning to fill the landscape. “Perhaps, though it shouldn’t be so, it’s those who have been around for years who require the most distrust.”

He snapped the reins, harsh and quick. The Mustang came to life at the signal to gallop. In an instant the great beast was all but flying over the dirt and the plant-life. The General’s long hair streamed out behind him as a banner as they pressed forward to the horizon.

The Lieutenant lingered for a moment, watching the spectacle. Then he sighed, sadly shaking his head. The General was not referring solely to wild horses with his statement, if they figured into it at all.

With a flick of his own reins, the Lieutenant and his faithful mount were on their way to catch up once again.


	2. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith arrives in Edge. Meanwhile, so does Sephiroth.

The town of Edge was just turning on its nightly lights when the stagecoach and its escorts arrived at its boundaries. Lamps were lit on most street corners, while soft glows burned in the windows of homes and other establishments. It was certainly brighter than it could have been, but it was still far darker than the streets of a bustling city such as Boston. The patrons of the saloon, however, made certain that it was comparatively loud.

Aerith peered out the window, her thoughts awhirl. Where was Mrs. Gainsborough’s house? She trusted that either the driver or the Cavalry knew where to go. Although, now that she thought of it, she had not mentioned a specific residence to Captain Harper.

As the stage slowed to a stop at the depot, the Captain’s horse trotted back to the window. Harper leaned down, looking in at her.

“Is anyone coming to meet you, Miss Gast?” he queried.

“I’m not sure,” Aerith confessed. “I didn’t know what day I’d be getting in, so I told Mrs. Gainsborough not to wait around for me. I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“Elmyra Gainsborough?”

Aerith’s eyes lit up. “Do you know her, Captain?”

“Not well,” Harper said. “But I know where she lives.”

The twinge of concern left Aerith’s heart. “Will you do me the honor of escorting me?” she said with a smile.

“I’m afraid our duty was only to see the stage safely into town, Miss Gast.” Harper nodded to a simple wooden building up ahead. “Now that we’re here, it’s the marshal’s responsibility to see you safely home if Mrs. Gainsborough or someone acting on her behalf hasn’t come to meet you.”

“Oh, I see.” As the driver came down from the box and opened her door, Aerith held up the hems of her skirts and climbed out to the ground. She smiled at him in thanks and looked back to Harper. “Then may I at least be escorted to the marshal’s office and given a proper introduction?”

“Of course.” Harper looked back to his men. “Get back to the fort,” he instructed. “See if there’s been any news.” From the way he said it, he was referring to some sort of news on a specific matter. Aerith was curious.

A Lieutenant saluted. “Yes, Sir!” He turned his horse around, signaling for the other soldiers to follow him.

The driver climbed back into the box, reaching for Aerith’s luggage. After tying his horse to a nearby hitching post, Harper came over to take it from him.

“Good luck, Miss Gast,” the driver said when the task was finished. “I’ll be heading to the hotel for the night. I hope you find your way home safe.”

Aerith smiled. “Oh, with such gallant escorts as a captain and a marshal, I can’t miss. And thank you for the ride, Mr. Abrams. It was lovely.”

“I’m sorry there wasn’t a train, Miss,” Mr. Abrams said.

“I don’t mind now,” Aerith returned. “It was more fun this way. Goodnight!” She waved to him before starting off down the street with Captain Harper.

When they were out of earshot, she glanced up at him. “You must be very busy, Captain,” she said. “You seem worried about that news you’re hoping your men will find at the fort.”

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with, Miss Gast,” Harper answered.

“Oh, I won’t pry,” she assured him. “I know about military secrets. I knew lots of soldiers back in Boston.” She was unable to keep the hint of sadness out of her voice.

Harper looked down at her. “I see,” he said. From his own tone, he had heard it. But he would also not pry.

She quickly changed the subject. “Tell me about the marshal,” she said, putting on a cheery smile.

Harper cleared his throat, suddenly looking a bit awkward. “He’s a capable man,” he said. “But I should tell you, Miss Gast, that seeing him may give you a turn.”

She blinked at him. “Why is that?”

Before he could answer, another voice did it for him. “I thought I heard the stage come in!”

Aerith stared at the approaching figure. “My goodness! Captain, he sounds so much like . . .”

“Yes, I know.” Harper looked to the friendly man. “Marshal, this is Miss Gast. She’s going to be staying with Elmyra Gainsborough.”

The marshal reached them and held out his hand. “Mrs. Gainsborough said to expect you, Miss Gast,” he said. “I’m Dan Corbin, the law enforcement in these parts.”

Aerith smiled, taking his hand. “You’re not related to Captain Harper, Marshal?” She looked to him and back. “You could be twins.”

Dan smiled in amusement. “We look a lot alike, but the similarities end there,” he said. “I’m always telling the Captain here that he should loosen up.”

Harper passed him Aerith’s luggage. “No comment.”

He looked back to Aerith. “You’ll be safe with the Marshal. I’ll leave you now, Miss Gast.”

“Thank you again, Captain,” Aerith said. “You’ve been very kind. Will I see you around town?”

“Sometimes, I’m sure,” said Harper. He nodded to Dan and moved to head back to his horse. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Aerith returned.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Dan added.

He turned to face Aerith. “Did you have a good trip, Miss Gast?”

“Oh yes,” Aerith said. “I wasn’t sure what to make of the desert when I first came, but now I’m certain I’ll love it. It’s nothing like Boston, but it has its own beauty.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Dan said. “Some city folks from back East can’t get used to things out here.”

“I’m going to enjoy discovering it,” Aerith said. “It’s like another world.

“Oh, how far is Mrs. Gainsborough’s house from here?”

“Just a couple of blocks,” Dan said. “She’s probably the wealthiest woman in town.”

Aerith was surprised. “Really? I knew she was doing well, but I had no idea.”

“She doesn’t flaunt her wealth,” Dan said. “Most of it was left to her by her husband.”

They started walking. Aerith regarded him, thoughtful. “Isn’t it a strange coincidence, about you and Captain Harper?” she said at last.

Dan chuckled. “You’re telling me. I think you could have knocked both of us over with a feather the first time we met.”

“So you’re really not related,” Aerith said.

“It’s just one of those things,” Dan said. “They say everyone has a double.”

Aerith smiled. “In India they say everyone has seven.”

Dan’s eyebrows rose. “I hope they don’t all show up here,” he said.

Aerith laughed at the jest. “They’re probably spread out all over the world,” she said.

“Just as long as none of them are on the wrong side of the law.”

Aerith shrugged. “They could be from all kinds of paths,” she said lightly.

Dan smiled now, watching her as she skipped slightly ahead. “Tell me, Miss Gast,” he said. “How is it that you’re free to come out here? I find it hard to believe that you don’t have someone waiting for you back in Boston.”

Aerith paused, her mood changing as she debated her answer. At last she looked back to him, sobered. “I’m free now,” was all she said.

Dan sobered too. “I’m sorry,” he said, quietly.

A ghost of a smile passed over Aerith’s features before it was gone again. “There’s nothing that can be done for it,” she said. “But thank you.”

She looked up, the sight of a nearby manor catching her attention.

“Is that Mrs. Gainsborough’s house?” she asked in amazement.

“Yes, it is,” said Dan. “And judging from that light burning in the living room, she’s been waiting up in case you got in tonight.”

Aerith smiled more, this time in relief. Pushing open the gate, she hastened up the walk and onto the porch. She knocked firmly and clearly, then stepped back to wait. Dan caught up, bringing the luggage.

In a moment the door opened. A middle-aged woman, her light brown hair pulled back in a tight bun, peered out. At the sight of Aerith, she brightened. “Why, come in, Aerith!” she exclaimed, opening the door wider. “I was hoping you’d make it in today. I was worried with the train service out.”

Aerith stepped into the parlor. “Oh, there was no problem,” she said. “I had a lovely ride in a stagecoach the rest of the way.”

She paused to survey her hostess. “It’s so good to see you again, Mrs. Gainsborough!” she exclaimed. “It’s been so long.”

“Too long,” the woman answered. “And my goodness, there’s no need for any of this ‘Mrs. Gainsborough’ stuff. Call me Elmyra!”

She glanced around Aerith to Dan as he stepped inside with the luggage. “I see she’s already keeping you busy, Marshal!” she noted.

Dan grinned. “It’s all part of a day’s work,” he said. “Where do you want it, Elmyra?”

“I fixed up the second room upstairs on the right,” Elmyra said. Looking to Aerith she said, “I hope you’ll like it alright, dear.”

“I know it will be lovely,” Aerith smiled. As Dan headed for the stairs, Aerith eyed the apron around Elmyra’s waist. “But you didn’t need to go to all that trouble.”

“Nonsense!” Elmyra declared. “I’d go crazy if I didn’t have something to do.” She fumbled with the knot before finally getting it to come untied. “People around here wonder why I don’t hire some help, with my money and all. Well, I’d rather take care of things myself instead of having some stranger do it. I can do it better.”

Aerith laughed. “You’re just the way I remember you when you visited Boston.”

“I’d hope I wouldn’t have changed that much since then,” Elmyra said. She looked Aerith up and down. “Of course, you’ve just gotten prettier. I’m sure you had the boys back East falling all over themselves trying to get dates with you.”

Aerith gave her a mischievous look. “Well . . . there were some,” she admitted.

“Just some?” Elmyra shook her head. Then, as if remembering something, she snapped to attention. “What’s the matter with me? There’ll be plenty of time for talk later. You must be worn out from the long trip.” She guided Aerith towards the stairs. “Come upstairs and wash up. I’ll have something ready to eat when you’re done.”

Aerith smiled, thanking her again—and Dan too, as he came out from placing the luggage in the bedroom.

This place was so very different from Boston. But she had hopes now that it would not be too hard to make it be home.

****

Sergeant Daly was waiting by the time Captain Harper reached the fort. “It’s good to have you back, Captain,” he greeted as he opened the gate. He shifted, seeming anxious.

As Harper dismounted, he caught sight of the other’s apparent agitation. He frowned, gathering the horse’s reins in his white-gloved hands. “What is it, Sergeant?” he demanded. “I sent the others back to find out about General Sephiroth.”

“That’s just it, Captain.” Daly stepped closer, lowering his voice. “General Sephiroth and his aide, Lieutenant Epsen, arrived a few minutes after they did.”

“They did?” Harper looked to the buildings. “Where are they?”

“General Sephiroth is waiting in your quarters, Sir. He sent Lieutenant Epsen away. I think he’s taking a tour of the fort.”

Harper handed him the reins. “Take care of him,” he directed. The horse whinnied. “I’ll speak with the General.”

Daly nodded, but still hesitated to leave. Frowning, Harper looked him over. “Is there a problem, Sergeant?”

Daly ran his tongue over his lips. “Well, sir, I have to be honest. I’m worried. None of us knew what to expect from the General, and then when I saw him, well . . . there’s something about him. He’s a commanding presence, just as a general should be, but . . . I remember what we heard back when this trouble happened and I have to wonder.”

Harper was unmoved. “Did he seem to be in full possession of his faculties?”

“Yes, Captain, he did,” Daly nodded. “Except there was one strange thing. At one point he kind of stared off into space, like he was seeing or hearing something that wasn’t there. Then he snapped back to himself. I probably wouldn’t have thought anything of it if it wasn’t for the concern that he lost himself on that battlefield. Nobody really knows what happened out there, except him and the missing General Rhapsodos. And right now he doesn’t remember himself, according to the information we got.”

Harper studied him for a brief moment. “I’ll evaluate the General’s performance and prepare my first report back to headquarters,” he said.

“Yes, Sir.” Daly saluted. Harper returned the gesture and they parted ways, Daly leading the horse while Harper headed for his office.

He had also heard many tales about the legendary General Sephiroth, both good and ill. After that fateful battle the Army had tried to keep all news about him away from the public. They did not want any hint of the possibility that he might have fallen into temporary insanity to be circulated. But Captain Harper had been sent everything the Army had on him, in preparation for the assignment of watching over him during his stay in Edge.

When Harper opened the door of his office, the General was standing near the window. He turned, his long hair swishing behind him, as he met Harper’s gaze.

“Good evening, General,” Harper said. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. “I’m Captain Harper. I’m sorry I was delayed.”

“You couldn’t have known when I would arrive, Captain,” the General returned. His voice was deep, authoritative. He did not seem unbalanced.

Harper nodded. “I hope your trip was pleasant.”

“It wasn’t unpleasant.” The General crossed the room. “I see you run a secure fort, Captain.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harper studied him as they drew closer. He was clearly a no-nonsense military man. But there was something else in his eyes as well, something unidentifiable. Was that something to be concerned about? Harper was not sure.

“You won’t need to worry that I will be assuming command of your post.” The General nodded towards the window. “I will be staying in town, at the hotel. I assume you have been informed as to why I am here.”

“Yes, Sir. We were sent instructions from headquarters.”

“And those instructions included an order to keep track of my movements, I imagine.”

Now Harper was uncomfortable. He had not expected such a direct question. For a moment he faltered, at a loss for words. But General Sephiroth saved him from the awkward response.

“Nevermind, Captain. You see, I am aware of the real reason I was sent here, as I know you are. There is no need for us to pretend that it’s for ‘rest and recuperation.’” The General held up a paper in his hand and then swiftly pocketed it.

Still unsure of how to react or whether it was safe to relax, Harper searched for the proper answer. “They want to make sure that all is well with you, General,” he said at last.

“They want to make sure I won’t attack a town filled with innocent people,” the General retorted. “And they presume to stop me with your entire unit, should I attempt it.”

Harper stared at him, honestly stunned. “General, the United States Army wouldn’t deliberately put so many lives at risk!” he exclaimed. “They never would have sent you here if they had thought there was any real danger.”

A dark, ironic smile flashed over the General’s features. “No, the United States Army likely doesn’t even know about this,” he said. “It’s the secret faction within the ranks of the Army that knows. It’s their problem; they invented it. And of course they would not inform someone such as yourself, Captain.”

His head jerked as he looked abruptly to the fort commander. “Tell me, Captain, what do you think of traitors?”

Further surprised by the sudden change of topic, Harper still showed no visible signs of his feelings. He came to attention. “They should be punished, Sir.”

“Under all circumstances?”

“Under all circumstances,” Harper echoed. “Sir, if this is about Captain Halliday, I’d like to explain.”

“There’s no need for that, Captain.” The General’s green eyes bored into Harper’s blue orbs. “I know all about Halliday and his claims of not actually being traitorous.”

“He was reinstated to his former position, General,” Harper said. “He wasn’t the only one who testified to Major Evans’ inappropriate conduct concerning the Utes.”

A vague, unconcerned nod. “I’ll take my leave of you now, Captain.” The General started to walk past him, then paused when they were side-by-side. “But remember this—despite whatever orders you may have, you do not outrank me.”

Again Harper felt a chill. “Yes, General.”

He looked after the enigmatic man as he departed, leaving a blast of cold desert air from the doorway in his wake. When the door closed, Harper let out a breath he had not realized he was holding.

Crossing back to his desk, he sank down and picked up the top folder. Flipping it open, he scanned through the basic information once again.

General Sephiroth

Served in the Civil War, commanding the Massachusetts 2nd Cavalry.  
Worked closely with General Genesis Rhapsodos, Missing In Action.  
Lieutenant Zack Fair, deceased, served as his personal aide.  
Battlefield mysteriously burned during the Indian Wars of 1868, spreading to Cavalry camp.  
Has no memory of incident or whether he was responsible.  
Possibly dangerous. Keep at least one man with him at all times.

Harper let the folder fall closed. He had found the matter concerning from the start. That was why he had been so intent on learning the news, and why he had hoped to be back before the General arrived. Still, he had not thought that the man had been deliberately sent here to test his sanity and whether or not he was safe to be around people. 

Now, after reflecting on their conversation, he was not sure. His insistence on the matter could indicate delusions. But what if he were sane? If it was true that there was some secret faction within the Army responsible, Harper needed to find out.


End file.
